Kill Yourself
}} Lyrics Music Video Video Description Analysis Once you get past the trite comedic gimmick that Frank drapes over his lyrics, you can start to really feel his poetic genius come to light. Frank alludes to teachings and influences, used in a manner that can only be comparable to the great poets of old. The opening of the song with "shut the fuck up" reminds the listener to sit back and quiet their mind, and Franks tells the reader to listen with an arbitrary viewpoint. "PooPoo.. Penis and Vagina, so fucking delicate like mommy's fine china" brings forth the image of orgasmic lust and Oedipal rage between the two sexes; a war of love and hate balancing on the cusp of total collapse. He wants us to kill our previous indoctrinated constructs of right and wrong (weak men) and embrace the fragile reality of nature (strong women). At the time of this song, the feminist movement was at its highest, whilst the LGBT scene was becoming more accepted in modern society. After introducing the song as an epic tragedy, Frank calls out to the audience with "... Please wait your turn and line up! I got a message for..." He challenges them to question their roles in society, their purpose in bettering humanity, and to tear down the institutional fabrics of oppression that blind their true perception of self ("a mommy's boy and a teacher's pet, pimple face, asswipe...) Frank also gives a rhetoric question: "So what'cha gonna do?", which asks the listener to take a step back, and view the choices they made in the past which got them to this present. The next stanza describes Filthy Frank's 'haters' who make attempts at destroying Frank's ego, public face, and self-esteem. He retorts to the callous attacks by stating that his ego is "in the sewers" or rather does not exist at all, thus he cannot be harmed, since he is not there. His allusion to enlightenment shows us that his perception of true and false, and right and wrong is a metaphysical plane; he sees none for he is none, he simply is. His words are called to a younger and less mature generation about the true meaning of enlightenment and nirvana, which many of us have yet to attain. This then leads us into the penultimate stanza where Frank draws influences from existential greats like Nietzsche, and hints at absurdity theory. He tells us to face the world head on with our metaphorical bike of existentialism and cast away our egos and previous misconceptions of self. We must first face the tribulations of life and get "hit by every car... That ever passes" before we can understand the true meaning of mortality and the human condition. Only then, through experience and pure Dionysian action, can we realize the purpose of living and grasp the concept of life. By doing we become nothing, and through nothing, we can be anything. Finally, he resolves his epic by reminding us to kill ourselves, but not ourselves as human beings but as persons and egos. As a final addition to the already orgasmic song, Frank adds that he has a small amount of anal cream for your asshole. At face value, this statement could be interpreted to mean that filthy frank believes your rectum needs lubricating. However, at a deeper inspection, it is clear that Franks intimate song has inflamed the internal Assholes of feminazi's all around the world. He recommends this anal cream not to lubricate, but to soothe the burning sensation caused by his genius lyrics. Filthy Frank is a voice of a generation, truly a prodigy of the written arts.﻿ Trivia *The "Shut. The fuck. Up." sample played in the instrumental is taken from a video from Penn and Teller’s ‘Bullshit!’ a documentary series about debunking paranormal myths and other phenomenon. It has received over 1,445,000 views. Category:Songs Category:Pink Guy Album